Laugh It Up
by Rei of Sunshine
Summary: Rei is one crazy chick, Tsuki takes care of her and Aimi like a mother would but they're orphans. Then they get sucked into the world of Naruto. What would happen if three girls come along and ruin the plot? To Rei this is all just one big game. Oh joy.


**This is my first fanfic so don't flame me too badly cause if you do Kita will come after you.**

**Go Naruto and Ninja squirrels! Neither of which I own… But maybe someday!**

* * *

"Aimiplease?!" A blonde girl begged

"No Rei! How many times do I have to tell you? It's impossible to make a ninja squirrel. Besides, Chip and Dale are chipmunks." Her friend, Aimi said, her patience obviously wearing thin.

"So?" said Rei defensively, "I like squirrels better."

"Rei, I can't make you a squirrel." said Aimi restraining herself from exploding, "You're blind anyway. How would you know if it was a squirrel?"

"Why do you have to bring that up? You're so hurtful." Rei said faking a hurt tone and made puppy dog eyes.

"You know that face wont work on me. I never should have given you coffee," said Aimi.

"I want a kick-ass ninja squirrel!" Rei screamed.

Aimi made a move to take her coffee. She bumped into the table in between them and hit her funny bone.

"OW!" Aimi screamed.

Rei heard her and knew she wanted her coffee. She jumped up and ran across the room. Aimi chased her and Rei gave her a stiff arm.

"Ow! Rei! You wanna' knock me out?! How'd you know where I was anyway?" Aimi demanded trying to keep tears out of her eyes.

"You run like an elephant. I just put my arm out toward the source of the noise." Rei explained as if she was talking to an incompetent moron, "Anyway, that's also for not making me a kick-ass ninja squirrel."

"Rei, I'm gonna kill you!" Aimi yelled.

Just as Aimi grabbed Rei by the collar of her shirt the door opened and a tall brunette walked in. She seemed bored and it could be told just by looking into her emerald eyes.

"I'm home," She called. She looked over and saw Asuka and Rei. "Aimi, let Rei go," she said surprisingly calm.

"But she almost gave me a concussion, Tsuki!" whined Aimi.

"Aimi…" Tsuki said warningly.

Aimi didn't move and Rei struggled to get free. Then Tsuki gave Aimi her death glare. Aimi's eyes got big and she let go.

"Thank you." said Rei.

Tsuki's face didn't change. Aimi got even more scared.

"What?" she asked, afraid to say anything.

"I can't even leave you two alone for two seconds without you going at each other!" Tsuki yelled.

"It's not my fault! Aimi gave me coffee!" said Rei.

Tsuki sighed.

"Aimi, you know what happens when Rei drinks coffee. It really isn't her fault." Tsuki said using her motherly tone.

"SUGAR!" Rei yelled.

"Rei I think it's time you got to bed. I'll get you a squirrel later." Tsuki said.

"One that's a kick-ass ninja?" Rei said excited.

"Sure. One that's a ninja." Tsuki said.

"Yay!" Rei cheered as she skipped down the hallway.

When she got to her bedroom she changed into her pajamas and sat on her bed.

_'Tsuki's going to get me a ninja squirrel.'_ she thought.

She searched over her bed with her hands and found what she was looking for. She picked up a fuzzy stuffed animal of she didn't know what. It was actually a little dog that had one ear ripped in half, an eye was missing, and the beautiful fur was all mated down. But Rei didn't care because she couldn't see it. She got under the covers and turned out her light.

"Ninja squirrel, ninja squirrel, ninja ninja ninja squirrel." Rei sang as she fell to sleep.

* * *

Rock Lee stood on a branch high in the treetops. He was thinking of an exercise to do when he saw some leaves fall.

'_If I can't get all those leaves before they touch the ground_,' he thought, '_Sakura will never love me.'_

He ran down towards the ground and started to catch all the leaves. He was about to catch the last one when he saw a squirrel running frantically into the clearing. He looked closer and saw that the paper on its back was about to explode. Lee picked up the squirrel, tore off the piece of paper and threw it into the air. He then looked around for the cause of the squirrel's distress.

Somewhere in the backround he heard the paper explode when he saw a girl lying in between two trees. He picked up a long stick of off the ground and walked over. She looked asleep, but he poked her with the stick any way. He wasn't sure if she was trap and didn't want to be knocked for the rest of the second preliminary. He moved a little closer and poked her again.

"Miss, are you okay?" Lee asked.

Rei opened her eyes and looked up at the treetops.

"Where am I?" she said out loud.

"You are in the forest of Death. Where else would you be?" asked Lee.

Rei looked over at Lee. The first thing she took in were his eyebrows.

'_Wow,' _she thought, 'Y_ou would need a weed whacker and a pair of hedge clippers to beat back those bushes_.'

She sat up and looked around.

"Seriously, where am I?" Rei asked, not too sure if she should trust Lee.

"You are in the Forest of Death. We are taking the Second Preliminary, remember?" Lee said.

"The Second Premimimaree what?" Rei asked.

"Were you hit on you the head?" Lee asked.

He didn't know how she could've gotten in without knowing what it was she was doing.

"No", said Rei defiantly, "I was asleep in my room and I woke up here. Who are you anyway?"

"I am so sorry! My name is Rock Lee of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Lee said.

"Ooooo, just like the guy in Naruto?" Rei asked excitedly.

"There is someone in Naruto?" Lee said and made a disgusted face.

Rei ignored his question. She was looking at everything but his eyebrows, which was a little hard for her to do. She looked at his shoulder and saw the squirrel sitting there.

"Omigosh! It's a ninja squirrel, a real live ninja squirrel! I can't wait to rub it in Aimi's face!" She said more to herself than to Lee.

"Ninja squirrel?" Lee asked puzzled, "I am sorry, but I have never heard of a 'Ninja Squirrel' before. Are there any in your village? What village are you from?"

"Ummmmm…" said Rei.

She couldn't remember any of the village names. She _could_ say the Village Hidden in the Leaves, but Rock Lee has never seen her before would probably call her bluff.

"Uuuh… The Village Hidden in the Rain?" Rei guessed.

He didn't believe her. _'If that is true where is her headband?'_ he thought.

"You know, if you leave your face like that for too long it'll freeze that way forever." Rei said.

All of a sudden Rei sat up and got a look of amazement on her face. Lee was startled and looked behind him, expecting to see a sound ninja or something worse.

"OH-MY-GOSH!" Rei cried.

"What?!" Lee said.

Rei was starting to scare him.

"I can see!" Rei said.

"Did someone blind you?" asked Lee.

"No. I was in a burning building and my face caught on fire" she said as if it didn't mean anything.

"Wow" Lee said, kind of impressed, "Were you on a mission? Or were you attacked?"

"It was a little of the second one I think." said Rei.

Right then there was a scream from somewhere in the trees.

"What was that?" Rei asked a little creped out.

"Someone's in trouble, come on!" Lee said and ran off.

"Thanks for waiting for me!" Rei said sarcastically.

She got up and noticed there was a bag on the ground. _'I wonder if it's Lee's...'_ she thought. She slung it around her shoulder and ran after him.

**Please dont flame me too harshly! I'm a beginner for pete's sake. **

**I had Kita edit this for me. She nearly died because of all the mistakes and everything. Oh and I used my username just because I could, no other reason.**


End file.
